Heat in His Heart
by RainbowValley
Summary: Blah Blah Blah


So many things had changed since Hogwarts. So many that it was hard to believe, especially with Voldemort gone, the wizarding world was different. People no longer feared walking out their door or talking to strangers. It was peaceful. So peaceful that it was almost scary.  
  
One of the many things that happened was when Draco Malfoy, also known as Hogwarts 'Bad Boy', turned out to be an okay guy. During the final battle so many curses were being thrown, it was hard to tell who was on what side. As a deatheater came up behind a very unexpected Ginny Weasley with only one thing in mind to kill her, Draco jumped in front of her. He would have died if Harry once again hadn't saved his butt and killed the deatheater.  
  
Ginny was in such shock she did the only thing that came into her head, kissing Draco Malfoy senseless. There in the middle of the battle field on the ground covered in dirt was Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.  
  
The whole thing would have been funny, if it wouldn't have been in the middle of a very heated battle. Ron was so shocked at the sight of his enemy and only sister kissing he turned his back to another deatheater. Which was a big mistake on his part. Harry couldn't help him either, in the last minute Draco killed the deatheater. Everyone still believes that's the reason Ron's okay with Draco and Ginny's relationship.  
  
So in the end everyone saved everyone. There were the few that didn't make it to be as lucky. Collin Creevy and Lavender Brown were a couple that didn't.  
  
Right after the war new couples were formed.  
  
Ginny and Draco, Ron and Padma, and the one everyone saw coming but still acted surprised Hermione and Harry.  
  
Ron married a little after a year of him and Padma being together. With a double wedding none the less and were blessed with a loving baby boy.  
  
Ginny and draco never did marry but had a child like Ron. They were blessed with a baby girl.  
  
Things were not too much different with Hermione and Harry, after having a double wedding with Ron and Padma they too like the rest were found to be having a baby. The shocker came when the 'Baby' turned out to be 'Babies'  
  
Two wonderful girls.  
  
The first couple of months were very lovely for everyone until the one night that some people wish to forget but can't.  
  
____________________  
  
Ron,Padma Weasley and son Brent were visiting for a nice big family dinner at the Potters, along with Ron's Sister Ginny and daughter Tori. The Potters were in touchy moods after the big fight that just happened, over once again the raising of their children. All the children were under five months, they were all born around the same time.  
  
"Could you please pass the pepper?" Hermione Potter said with a fake smile to her husband.  
  
"Sure honey, anything for you" He replied back with the same fake smile.  
  
"This sure is a great dinner" Ginny said trying to break the quietness and the tension.  
  
"Yes, thanks for inviting us" Padma said, with Ron nodding in agreement. The whole breaking tension thing was working till Harry's temper for once got the better of him.  
  
"Your welcome, I am happy you came, I would have died having to dine with Hermione one more night alone." That did it. He pushed too much and was going to pay.  
  
"Your right Harry for once" Harry looked up from his plate and at Hermione "Being alone with you is awful, dreadful really"  
  
Harry stood with such force from his chair it fell over. "Mrs. Potter, if staying is just so awful as you put it why are you still here?" The Question stung Hermione.  
  
Standing up with just as much force as Harry she answered him with such an answer the on lookers stepped in. "You know what Mr. Potter, I don't know why I am here, I'm LEAVING" She banged her fist on the table causing the table set for eight serving five to shake.  
  
"Hermione why don't we take a walk, you can cool off" Ginny offered now standing up.  
  
"Thanks Gin, but I am serious we are leaving." Harry stood mouth open, until he heard 'We'.  
  
"What do you mean 'WE'?" He questioned  
  
"Me and the girls that's who" She started to the room behind her where the kids were located napping, until Harry's arm flung out and grabbed hers.  
  
"Oh no you don't, those kids are as much mine as yours. Your not going any where with Summer and Winter"  
  
"Guys why don't you two sit and talk-" Ron started moving over to them, It was a first for Ron to be the peacemaker and not Harry.  
  
Turning to Ron Harry stopped him "Not now Ron" Looking back at Hermione he started again "You aren't taking both of them"  
  
"What are you going on about?" She asked, snatching her arm back and eyeing him.  
  
"Since we both made them we should both get them" He stated  
  
"Harry have you lost your mind" Hermione snickered "My bad, I forgot you lost that a long time ago"  
  
However much Hermione found it amusing, Harry didn't.  
  
"Harry your not keeping them" she stated a minute later.  
  
"Well, your not getting both my girls, how about we split them?" Everyone was now standing up, this was far from serious.  
  
"Guys this is crazy" Padma stated  
  
"No, I think its a great idea" Hermione said marching to the room with Harry next to her and the rest in tow.  
  
"I will take Winter and you can keep Summer" Hermione said picking up a baby from one of the little cribs in the room.  
  
"Why cant I keep Winter and you take Summer?" Harry asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Honestly Harry grow up! This is hard, can't you just be a little mature" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Fine!" He screamed and then turned to the rest and stated "None of you will say a word about any of this"  
  
The others too scared to object nodded.  
  
"I am getting my belongs and leaving" Hermione said putting Winter down and walking up stairs.  
  
"Can you guys watch the kids? I need to make sure she doesn't go taking everything" They once again nodded.  
  
Once they were out of site Ginny start to panic.  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know Gin" Ron replied. Looking at his shoes in shock.  
  
"I am going with Hermione" Ginny said after a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron screeched. Padma stood watching.  
  
"I'm going to go with Hermione, I have nothing here anyway. Draco's off with some chick or another, Mom and Dad hate me, no thanks to you and your big mouth. I could have told them I was having a Malfoy's child." She eyed him "The rest of the family are all married with kids, I have no job, barely any money and I have been living for the last four months with Harry and Hermione. Now's my chance to do something. I can help Hermione out and repay her for helping me and start fresh. With two people the rent won't be as bad. Maybe after a while I'll be able to be on my own and then I can start a family with someone who loves me." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"No way!" Ron screamed causing Padma who was at his side to jump. "There's no way I am letting you just go out there in that world alone! You can come live with me and Padma"  
  
"I wont be alone" she said "And someone has to help Hermione, you two don't look like your about to do anything at all" This made the Weasley's shocked.  
  
"What are you going on about Gin?" Padma asked with a hurt expression  
  
"I mean, Hermione has no where to go. After the battle her parents died and she was the last of her family. She isn't one to ask for help. And after everything she has done for me it's the least I can do. So what I am going on about Padma" she said sarcastically "Is that you the two of you knew all that and I didn't see either of you offering her a place to stay" she now had her hands on her hips like a little school girl.  
  
"Hermione wouldn't want to stay at our place" Ron said looking down.  
  
"Dont lie Ron" Ginny said storming out of the room and upstairs to talk to Hermione.  
  
She had to leave anyway, Harry very well wasn't going to want her around. Ginny would bet he would be leaving first thing in the morning to some country. It was what they were fighting about in the first place. Harry had always wanted to move to some country Ginny couldn't remember and have some big house to raise the kids in.  
  
Since Harry didn't have a lot of money growing up with the people he lived with, he always promised he would treat his kids to anything and everything they wanted.  
  
Hermione though growing up with all that, wanted a nice small house in America some where different. Some place nice to raise the children and then maybe later on move into a bigger one.  
  
Once Ginny found Hermione, she was packed and in the process of taking the bags filled with her belongings and Winter's down stairs.  
  
"Hermione I want to come too" Ginny blurted out running to her.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Hermione had been crying, her face tear stained, now had a smile.  
  
"Yes, there is nothing here for me. I want to start fresh. Can I come please?"  
  
Hermione smiled bigger now. "Yes, It will be nice to know someone is there for you through this" Ginny smiled too and nodded.  
  
________________  
  
That was the night that Harry gave up on this temper, and Hermione and Ginny left. With Tori who was three months at the time, along side Winter who was barely four months.  
  
It was the night that changed everyone's lives, young and old. It was the night Harry and Hermione Potter split up their twin girls. 


End file.
